HONEY RICHMOND COMES TO SUMMER BAY
by lei-mwa
Summary: 17yrold Honey comes to the Bay... what sort of trouble will she stir up? 2ND CHAP NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Honey Richmond

Age: 16

Hair: Honey blonde, long, layered

Eyes: Bright blue

Personality: Cheerful, happy, flirty and sweet

History: She's just moved to Australia from America and she's been abused as a child by her father but her mother (Sophie) has moved her away because she doesn't want her hurt. Her dad is angry but he doesn't know where Honey and her mum are so he can't go after them. Also he's poor because he's on drugs so he has no money for airfare or anything. She'd never had a boyfriend before.

Honey opened her eyes and found she was in the Summer Bay caravan park.

Her Mum lay on the bed beside her.

"Mum." she shook her mother awake.

"Ahh Honey, it's seven a.m." groaned Sophie.

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna go check out the beach, okay?"

Sophie shrugged. "Whatever." She fell back to sleep.

Honey changed into a red jumpsuit and red converse hightops with her bikini underneath just incase she wanted to go in the water. She grabbed a towel and raced down the rocky path to the gorgeous beach. She lay down her towel and flopped on to it, desperate to turn her milk bottle white skin into a glowing brown shade like most of the Summer Bay residents.

"Hey there." A tall muscly guy with curly black hair and freckles was staring down at her.

"Um, hello. I'm new here and where I come from strangers don't randomly talk to other strangers." Honey joked.

"Ooh, American eh? Sexy." The guy drawled in a very bad American accent.

"Give over." Honey rolled her eyes.

"I'm Drew." he sat on the sand next to her.

"I'm Honey." she answered.

"Cool name. So, like, I can call you honey without you going crazy. Score." Drew's eyes glinted.

"If that's supposed to be a pick up line it's pretty lame." snapped Honey.

"Playing hard to get, eh?"

"Whatever."

Honey lay back down and put in the headphones of her iPod.

"Ohh, honey, talk to me." Drew put on a fake sad face and unhooked the headphone from her ear.

"Drewy boy, what do you think you're doing?" Belle walked down the beach, grinning.

"Annoying me." Honey replied.

"He's my ex, he's a hopeless flirt." Belle explained.

"This is Belle Taylor. My annoying ex girlfriend." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't know either of you but from what I can tell you are more annoying." Honey admitted, smiling now.

Belle smirked and high-fived Honey.

"Fine, gang up on me then." Drew said breezily.

"I've got to get back to the diner. I work there. How about you come visit me later on, eh?" Belle suggested.

"Okay, sure. I'm Honey by the way."

Belle grinned. "See you. See you Drewy boy."

She waved and flounced back up the beach.

((ITS SHORT BUT THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER... WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHETHER I SHOULD KEEP THE STORY GOING OR WHATEVER...))


	2. Chapter 2

Honey sunbaked for about an hour, went for a little paddle (she wasn't a strong swimmer at the beach since she had grown up about two hours from a beach) and then dried off and went up to the diner to get a bite to eat and also meet up with Belle.

"Hey, Honey." Belle greeted, in the middle of pouring a milkshake for someone.

"Hi Belle." answered Honey.

"It feels weird calling a girl Honey. No offence but it's a strange name." Belle slipped out from behind the counter to deliver the milkshake to the waiting customer.

"Yeah I totally agree." Honey groaned, taking a menu and glancing at it vaguely.

"You could always change your name. I changed mine, it was originally Susan." Belle made a face. Honey knew that, though she didn't want to change it. Her Dad had given her her name when he had loved her.

"Ha. Susan doesn't suit you, I think Belle is much better."

"Yeah. So what part of America are you from?" Belle asked.

"I sort of travelled around all sorts of places. But I was born in New York." Honey answered.

"Hot." commented Belle.

Honey shrugged. "It's not as good as people make out."

"Oh. Well do you want to order something? I recommend Irene's special chicken club sandwich, it's delicious." Belle suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm a vego. Yes I know, I'm weird, but the thought of eating a dead pig or chicken has put me off meat for ever. Anyway who's Irene?" asked Honey.

Before Belle had the chance to answer, Irene popped her head around from the kitchen.

"That would be me."

"Hi, I'm Honey."

"Welcome to Summer Bay. I heard most of your conversation but I wasn't eavesdropping, you were talking pretty damn loud. Well, girlie, I'm glad you've made a new friend, but remember to keep working." reminded Irene, waggling her finger at Belle.

Belle rolled her eyes and Irene returned to the kitchen.

"Is she your Mum or just your employer?" asked Honey.

"It's a long story, but my Mum is sorta mean, so I decided to live with Irene instead. She's not any relation but she helped me when I first arrived and yeah she's really nice." Belle explained."Although sometimes she doesn't act it." She added quietly.

Honey smiled.

"Okay, I'll just get a salad thanks. Greek." she requested.

"Sure." Belle reached under the counter to get a container of Greek salad.

"That's two dollars."

Honey handed over the money.

"You wanna hang around? I'm getting off work in fifteen minutes or so. I can show you around the bay if you like. When did you get here?"

"Oh yesterday afternoon. Me and my Mum are staying in the caravan park." explained Honey.

"Got any brothers or sisters?" asked Belle.

"I've got a twenty-three year old brother in England. His name is Travis, he's a wannabe singer and he plays all these gigs in London." Honey answered.

"I've got a half brother. His name's Ryan, he's only little. I don't even know my Dad, so I might have more that I'm not aware of." Belle shrugged like she didn't care.

Talking about dads made Honey uneasy.

"My Dad stayed in America." she said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle had shown Honey around the beach, the diner and the surf club and had told her all about Amanda and Peter and some other things. She didn't reveal anything too private but she did like Honey and wanted her to feel like she fit in.

Belle and Honey were walking back to the diner to get a milkshake when Cassie approached them.

"Hey Cass, this is Honey. She's just moved here from America. Honey, this is Cass, the girl I was telling you about. Ric's ex girlfriend."

Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"What exactly were you saying about me?" she asked.

"I'm just trying to make Honey feel like she knows what's going on. I would hate to be new to town and have no idea why someone is mad at someone else or whatever. I told her a bit about everyone, not just you in particular."

Cassie seemed happy with this answer so she changed the subject.

"You going to Summer Bay High?" she asked Honey.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just sort of settling in at the moment and my Mum and I are trying to find a house, so I might not be going to school for a few weeks at least. We're just staying at the caravan park." Honey explained.

"My foster Mum runs the caravan park. I'll come visit you this afternoon if you want." Cassie offered.

"Sounds great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle showed Honey around some more parts of Summer Bay and introduced her to Irene (properly), Lucas and Dan. They also had a chat to Drew in the diner, and he wasn't quite so flirty as he was that morning.

"I was pretty stupid this morning. I hope you can get to know the real, better me."

Honey just grinned.

Cassie and Honey got to know eachother a little better, they spent about an hour hanging out at the beach.

When Belle walked Honey home that night, she was grinning.

"How do you like this town?" she asked.

"It's cool. I really feel like I fit in, even though I've only been here a day. Thanks a lot Belle, you're really nice."

"Nah. Most people at school hate me. Anyway do you want to meet up tomorrow and hang out? I've got to work in the afternoon but we can go to the beach in the morning if you like?"

"I'd love that. See you then."

Cassie met up with Honey then and they walked back to her caravan. Her mum had left a note saying she was out at the pub or something.

"There's a party at Lucas's house tonight, do you want to go?" Cassie asked.

"I don't think he'll want me there. He doesn't know me."

"Don't say that, Lucas is cool, he'll like you. You met him today and when you left with Belle he said you looked like a nice person."

"Really? Well I do like the occasional party." Honey laughed.

Honey grabbed a new outfit (a sparkly black top, pink skirt and leggings) and climbed into the shower. Honey's phone beeped.

"Honey, you've got a message." Cassie called.

"Oh, it's probably just my Mum. Can you read it out to me?"

Cassie got Honey's phone and clicked on the message.

"Oh my God."

From: dad

Subject: URGENT

Message: COME HOME NOW HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME I'LL FIND YOU DON'T DOUBT IT HONEY! I'VE LOOKED AFTER YOU FOR ALL YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME BY RUNNING AWAY AFTER I GIVE YOU A FEW MEASLY SLAPS? YOU'RE A SICK CHILD, HONEY. A WIMP!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Cassie, what's wrong is she okay?" Honey called, wrapping a towel around herself and rushing over to see the message.

"Yes, she's fine." Cassie said sharply, and thrust the phone at Honey.  
"Whoops, wrong number I guess. Oh yeah I have my friend's sim card I just remembered." Honey lied.

"Honey, I'm not completely stupid. I can tell when someone's lying. It said your name."

"And am I the _only _Honey in the world? I think not." Honey snapped.

"Honey's a pretty unusual name and it couldn't be a coincidence that it happens to be sent to your phone from someone in your phonebook named 'Dad'." Cassie put her hand on Honey's shoulder.

"Your Dad is hitting you isn't he? That's why you moved here." she said softly.

"So what if he is? Cassie, I was a pretty crazy kid in America. Loads of Dads hit their kids." Honey snapped, shaking Cassie's hand off her shoulder.

Cassie tutted as she saw the bruises on Honey's arms.  
"Some Dads smack their kids but they're not allowed to punch them like he's done to you." Cassie comforted.

"You don't understand. He didn't mean it, he was drunk."

"So it's okay to hit his daughter, is it? There's no excuse for violence, Honey."

"He didn't make those bruises." Honey said untruthfully, her voice weak.

"Don't lie to me, Honey. Look I could tell those sort of bruises from a mile away. I was hit once, you know." Cassie told Honey. "As a child. I'm a victim of child abuse just like you. My ex boyfriend used to hit me too. I know what you're going through, and I know it's hard to face the truth but you need help. I didn't listen to my friends back then but if I could rewind time I now know that was a stupid thing to do. It helps to at least talk about it, trust me."

"I'm going to go and get changed." Honey said, like the last few minutes had never happened.

She disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Ignoring the problem doesn't solve anything." she said loudly.

"I don't have a problem, I don't know what you're talking about." Honey shouted back.

"So you're going to pretend we didn't have this conversation? You admitted it to me."

"I don't want people feeling sorry for me. Don't muck up my friendship with Belle, she's the only friend I've ever had who is anywhere near decent. Shut your mouth, right?" Honey stormed out of the bathroom and confronted Cassie.

"This conversation never happened, okay? Now I'm dressed where is Lucas's house? I'm in the mood for a party."

"Honey." Cassie sighed.

"Stop acting like you know me, I've known you for one day. Forget about me, okay, we'll all be happy then."

"Honey." Cassie said again.

"Get lost!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honey was dancing to the heavy metal music at Lucas's house.

"Hey." Belle walked over.

Honey smiled her greeting.

"Lucas's stepmum Beth is going to be home soon, we better clear off or Luc might get in trouble. I don't think he's supposed to have a party." Belle explained, rolling her eyes.

"Aww okay, then. Wanna hang out at the surf club or something? Now I'm totally in the mood to partay!" Honey was slightly drunk, not totally wasted but she'd had a few drinks.

"Sure. I'll round up Mattie and Ric and see if they wanna hang out too."

Half an hour later, after Ric and Mattie were introduced to Honey, the four of them arrived at the Surf Club.

"Lucky Ric, out with three gorgeous girls to fight over him." grinned Belle.

"Hey, hands off, Bellze, Ric's mine." Matilda warned, but she was grinning.

Honey ordered them a beer each and they sat at a table.

"Is America all they make it out to be?" Ric asked, drumming his fingers on the table as he waited for their drinks.

"I guess. It's not all L.A party scene though." admitted Honey.

"I want to travel there one day." Ric decided.

Belle rolled her eyes.

They got their drinks and chatted about some other stuff.

They had three beers each in the hour or so they spent there, which was actually quite good for them.

"C'mon, Irene will be expecting me and I bet Tony and Beth will expect you, Mattie." Belle got to her feet.

"I'll drive, come on." Honey offered, and they hopped into the old Ford that Ric had.

"Have you got your license?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, of course." Honey lied.

She sped off, going 20ks over the limit.

"Honey, slow down." Matilda said calmly.

"Ha. It's called fun, Mattie." Belle grinned.

"Watch out!" screamed Ric.

Crash. Another car was speeding around the bend on the wrong side of the road.

They tumbled three times down at ditch.


End file.
